Cutting-Edge Appliances
The Cutting-Edge Appliances are minor characters in The Brave Little Toaster. They are an assortment of modern appliances that live in the apartment of Rob's mother, and served her up, even on Rob's departure to college. Members The Cutting-Edge Appliances include: *The Computer *The Entertainment Complex/Center/Computer *The Radiocassette Recorder from Japan with an American accent named "Sony" *The Toaster Oven *The Telephone with touch-tone features *The Food Processor from France named "Moulinex" *The Standing Lamp *The Two-head (New )Vacuum *The Sliding Lamps *The only Cutting-Edge Appliances who are planned for the film, but never released are the Clock on the Mantel, the Stereo, the Crockpot, the Can Opener, the (New) Waffle Iron, the Meat Grinder, the Carving Knife, the New Toaster, the Vaporizer, the String of Christmas Tree Lights, the Ginger-Jar Lamps, the Frilly Shaded Lamps and the Mounting Lamps. Appearances ''The Brave Little Toaster'' The Cutting-Edge Appliances are a group of 1980s-era appliances that were considered at the time highly-advanced and at the forefront of technology. They are highly egotistical as they take great pride in their latest features, which far outrank the abilities of any appliance that preceded them. As a result, they have a low opinion of any appliance that is not as advanced as they are. They served Rob's mother in the latter's apartment in the city. When Rob prepares to go to college, he wants to take his old appliances from his childhood with him for use in his dorm. After leaving to his family cabin with his girlfriend Chris, the Appliances are disgusted at Rob's preferences. They would prefer to be serving him in order to impress him with their technological advantages. Later that day, the five voyaging appliances, Toaster, Lampy, Blanky, Radio, and Kirby arrive in search of the Master, and are greeted by Plugsy. Shocked at their presence, the Appliances planned to dispose of the gang in order to force the Master to take Plugsy and T.V. instead. They welcome them into the apartment and are courteous at first, but quickly take advantage of their presence and prepare to make their move. When Plugsy turns off T.V., another old appliance in the house who tries to tell his friends where Rob went, the gang gets angry and found out that the Appliances tricked them, which is why they have lead the five of them into a trap, and the Appliances, who are now traitors to the gang, start to slowly approach to them. Radio asks Lampy what "(on the) Cutting Edge of Technology" means, but he doesn't know and asks them that. Then they answer Lampy and Radio's question by singing "Cutting Edge" to them and the other three appliances, as they demonstrate their technological superiority to them. When they finished singing it, they toss Toaster and his gang into a dumpster out the window. After that, they await Rob's return, as T.V. was planning to have Rob find his old friends. The gang is taken to Ernie's Disposal and the Master comes home disappointed, having realized that the appliances are not at the apartment. Despite their absence, Rob still doesn't want to take his mother's appliances with him, still preferring the "oldies but goodies". Plugsy overhears this and is bitterly to blame. It can be assumed that the other Appliances were equally upset at this discovery. Rob eventually recovers his trusty appliances from Ernie's Disposal thanks to T.V.'s intervention, and the old appliances go to college with Rob as opposed to the Cutting-Edge Appliances. Examples of Technology The Cutting-Edge Appliances sing about their technology, the following is a list of their features mostly mentioned in "Cutting Edge" or visibly shown. *The Computer, as a fancy word/accounting processing computer, has a high contrast color pixel C.R.T. screen with a built-in keyboard. He is also a handy-dandy machine for graphing capabilities. *The Entertainment Complex is an automated home theater entertainment complex system with stereo audio and a cabinet with a high resoultion C.R.T. projector inside. *The Phone uses fiber optics to allow instantaneous and high quality phone calls. *Sony features radio, stereo speakers and the ability to play cassette tapes, but has also the H.P.s as his attachments. *Moulinex can grind, chop, grate, cream, mince, beat, whip, mix, shred, liquefy and puree ingredients. *The Toaster Oven can bake or toast food in a compact space. *The Two-head Vacuum is a canister model vacuum. His (or her, female) cleaner head is attached from his powerful motor head so the user can clean harder to reach spots easier. Gallery blt-05.jpg|Toaster, his gang and Plugsy with the Sony 0 (4).jpg|Plugsy, the Yacht and a jumbo jet (plane) (named "Hot Air") with Two of the Cutting-Edge Appliances Cutting_edge.jpg|Radio and Plgusy with two of the Cutting-Edge Appliances CuttingEdgeAppliances.jpg|Toaster, his gang and Plugsy two more of the Cutting-Edge Appliances 0132.png|Plugsy with two of the Cutting-Edge Appliances 344.png|Toaster, his gang, Plugsy and Two-Face Sewing Machine with four of the Cutting-Edge Appliances 731.png|Plugsy with four of the Cutting-Edge Appliances 6193.png|Plugsy and Two-Face Sewing Machine with two of the Cutting-Edge Appliances 6475.png|Lampy and Hand Mixer with two of the Cutting-Edge Appliances 80406.png|Toaster with Moulinex 6674.png|Toaster with the Toaster Oven 9123.png|The Phone 57634.png|The Computer 2834894.png|The Entertainment Complex 6329204.png|The Computer with the Entertainment Complex 44032.png|The Two-head Vacuum with Kirby 88940.png|Sony with Radio Brave-little-toaster-disneyscreencaps.com-8346.jpg|Plugsy and T.V. with two of the Cutting-Edge Appliances Brave-little-toaster-disneyscreencaps.com-8349.jpg|Plugsy and T.V. with the New Toaster brave-little-toaster-disneyscreencaps.com-8268.jpg|Lampy and Plugsy with three Cutting-Edge Appliances Tumblr mta9y3cFIP1ql58m5o6 500.gif Tumblr mta9y3cFIP1ql58m5o5 250.gif Tumblr mta9y3cFIP1ql58m5o3 250.gif Tumblr mta9y3cFIP1ql58m5o2 250.gif Tumblr mta9y3cFIP1ql58m5o1 250.gif Category:Characters Category:Objects Category:The Brave Little Toaster characters Category:Machines Category:Disney characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Villains Category:Character groups Category:Animated characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Males Category:Females